


Things Stayed The Same

by ohheykat



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Parent Trap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheykat/pseuds/ohheykat
Summary: Emma and Alyssa haven't seen each other in eighteen years. When life somehow throws them back into each other's, they think that they'll never feel the way they did in high school. That is until their kids become best friends and come up with a plan to make everything better again.Aka the parent trap au





	Things Stayed The Same

“Paris?”

Emma Nolan can’t seem to wrap her head around the words that just fell out of her girlfriend’s mouth. She was moving to Paris in only a matter of days, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“We still have a few days,” Alyssa tries to console her, but she turns her back on the brunette.

“No,” Emma says simply, shaking her head. “What happens when you’re on the other side of the world, Alyssa? What happens to us?”

“Em, we’ll make it work, we can-”

“No, we won’t. I don’t need to wait to figure out what happens to us. I’ll speed it up; we’re done.”

“Emma-”

“Don’t.”

It would be the last time they saw each other for eighteen years. Spouses would come and go, children would be born, and lives would change forever. What they didn’t know, is that eventually both of their lives would once again intertwine, and nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
